


Lipstick stains

by Taniushka12



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Dates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, jon doesn't know its a date and it still kinda isn't but also it kind of is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: After a night out with his not so secretly favorite co-workers Jon gets a couple of surprises. Namely, a kiss, and something akin a proposition.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Jonathan Sims, Sasha James/Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Lipstick stains

**Author's Note:**

> you know when you're p drunk and really like your friends? and maybe have a crush on them? yeah........... anyway the other night I thought about [this scenario](https://yaboyspodcastpalace.tumblr.com/post/190298678687/looking-at-old-selfies-and) and quickly wrote smth about them, because jontimsasha is my top 1 ot3 (and two of my otps) and they DESERVE more attention

Jon didn't tend to go drink with people, not after what happened with Georgie, and much less since he started getting busy with his new job at the Magnus Institute. But from time to time he found himself coddled between his new co-workers, and, he found himself thinking, friends; Sasha James and Tim Stoker.

Their late hang outs took Jon from his routine and he found himself adamantly enjoying not only more and more of their company, but also the small ways in which they differed from their usual selves in the institute. Looked more relaxed, perhaps. When Sasha would drop the tension of her shoulders, smile wider and debate more in whatever topic that crossed the table without their meddling co-workers interrupting every five minutes. When Tim's smile would stop looking just the tiniest bit off and he would stop purposely attaching too much attention.

It was nice, to be allowed to see more of them, although that also meant having to do the same in return.

—...And that was, well, the first time -and only time, mind you- that I... had to spend the night on a police station... And had a restraining order, yes.

It wasn't a pleasant memory, solely for the image of his grandmother's disappointed look on her face, but it was quickly subsided by the sound of their laughs. Tim laughed soundly, the tiniest snort when he tried to turn down the volume of his voice due to the hour, while Sasha looked at him with her hand covering the huge grin on her face, dimples betraying her all the same. Jon could feel his chest warm at the sight of both, but quickly blamed it on the alcohol.

—You must be joking.

—Have I ever? —Tim got another fit of the giggles as Sasha tried and failed to raise her eyebrow with a serious demeanour, speaking again.

—I wouldn’t have thought that about you, Jon.

—I guess there are a lot of things you don't know about me, then.

—I guess there are... —she smiled, a bit challenging, a bit bright, and Jon ignored the knot on his throat—. Can't wait to learn them.

—Oh my god... —Jon was dizzy enough to not startle at the arm that was suddenly laid across his shoulders, as Tim recovered from his laughter—. Oh, Jon, I'd never thought we would have That in common. I mean, you're not the only one who _bent_ the law a bit. —He explained when Jon raised an eyebrow at him, and then smiled—. Or well, that and-

—I’d hardly count a night in jail as something to bond over. —He interrupted him before he could finish, not wanting to be remembered of their biromantic / sexual status in that moment, already a bit flustered of being so close to both of them—. And either way, I don't want to know That story.

A lie, but Tim shrugged off him nonetheless.

—Fine, fine, but if you're ever curious -and I know you are- ask Sasha. She knows what I'm talking about. —He winked in her direction, breaking in another laugh while she rolled her eyes.

—It's very dumb, that much I can tell you.

—Well, aren't all these stories a little bit dumb? —Tim asked on his defence, actually fighting down the smile as he put his hand on her shoulder—. And what about you, Sasha?

— _What_ about me?

—What embarrassing story do _you_ have? C'mon, share with the class, I _know_ you have a couple.

She laughed candidly, and it almost made Jon smile with her.

—No, thank you.

—That's not-

—Besides, we're here already. —And she stopped walking, making them both stop with her with a slight shake. Jon looked at the old building, surprised at himself for not even realizing they were that close to her house in the first place and a bit embarrassed for being engrossed enough with their conversation, when Tim huffed a breath with a raised eyebrow.

—You win this round, but I won't spare you next time.

—The thing is, Timothy, I always win. —She said with both her eyebrows raised and a cocky smile imitating the classic Stoker Manner, biting down a laugh at the exaggerated eye gesture Tim did in reply before breaking down a smile of his own, and Jon couldn't do more than stare as they kept messing with the other.

It was always a little odd the times where they interacted and Jon could feel just how close their bond was, even from before he met them on research. There was this level of ease and honestly that they just didn't seem to show with the rest of the team, he thought, and he felt odd sharing that space with them. Uncomfortable, he wanted so bad to say, and perhaps it was partly the truth, but he would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate being allowed that level of confidence. Of Trust.

There was also the fact that there, in that moment, he didn't know why but the sight made his chest light.

" _They're cute_ " The alcohol spoke again, before he shut it off.

Either way, his thoughts were cut off when Sasha looked back at him with the ghost of a laugh on her mouth and the corner of her eyes.

—Thanks for walking me home, by the way. It really wasn't necessary.

—It's no problem. —He said genuinely, and then, with too much sincerity perhaps—. I enjoy talking to you.

She flashed a grin for one second, before nodding.

—I enjoy our talks as well. Very much.

And looked at him for a couple of seconds, seconds of which he didn't even felt her gaze strong enough for him to avoid it, before she took a step towards him and pressed a firm kiss against his cheek, not even an inch besides his mouth. That was enough to startle him but without making him back away, as Sasha kept her face hovering close to his with a small smile.

—Thanks again.

—W…What for…?

—For being here, really. I know you're not exactly the first person to get up when Tim offers a night out but you still came. And I'm glad you did. I had a lot of fun.

She then turned to Tim, who was politely looking elsewhere before looking at her with a smile, as she patted his chest.

—Make sure he gets home safe. —He laughed lightly, putting a hand on hers.

—Of course.

Then they shared a gentle kiss, and Jon had to advert his gaze, finally catching up with the situation and heart drumming on his chest as his hand hovered on the place she had kissed him before.

—Goodnight, guys.

—Night.

—Uh huh...

They stood there in silence for a few seconds after she closed the door with a smile, and when Jon looked at Tim he frowned on instinct when he saw him simply, looking at him. There was something on his eyes and his slight smile, on his expression, that was strange, but it took him a couple of seconds to realize it was the softness of it all. Maybe it was that, maybe it was the slightly mismatched lipstick stain on his lips and maybe Jon couldn't help but think, just for a second, how pretty he looked when he wasn't even trying to, before Tim fixed his eyes somewhere on his face and laughed quietly.

—What?

—You have some lipstick on your cheek.

He hid his face with his arm, quickly grabbing his phone to verify that fact. He had, indeed, a deep red kiss mark on his dark skin just besides his mouth, and he felt his cheek burn with embarrassment and indignation. Not at Sasha, of course, but at the situation and at himself for being so affected.

—I need a napkin.

—What for? —Tim had started making his way back to the main street, presumably to walk him home, and Jon made an exasperated noise to cover his flustration.

—I can't just go home like this.

—Why?

—It's not-

—Jon, it's 3 am on a friday. Or saturday, I guess. Relax. —He laughed a bit, before humming—. Besides, if anyone asks you can just say it was my fault and that I was very, very drunk.

Jon looked at him, clear look on his eyes besides the amused glint and he had to look away before he did, said or think anything stupid, his cheeks already burning enough with what he had at hand.

" _Guess I wouldn't mind that_ "

—Guess that would make more sense. —He found himself saying despite himself because, really, between gossip of being kissed by Sasha and being kissed by Tim the latter was much easier to shrug off as the man's antics, whether Sasha... God, he had no idea what That was all about. When he adamantly drop his arm he caught Tim looking at him before smiling and looking away, and Jon couldn't help but look at his lips again and remember the fraction of second where he saw them kissing. That... well, it didn't _change_ things, because it wasn't like he was planning on doing anything, but it Was something, he guessed.

Eventually his curiosity won, fruitlessly blaming it on the alcohol, as he spoke again.

—I... wasn't aware you and Sasha... —Tim huffed a laugh as he dragged the sentence.

—Yeah... Believe me, that caught me by surprise as well. —His tone was somewhat different, even by Tim's "more relaxed" different standard. Quieter, thoughtful. Jon didn't like to pry in other people's business, but he wanted so bad to know what that tone meant. Either way he kept talking with his previous, lighter tone—. But... If you're curious, our thing is... not casual, exactly, but not mutually exclusive either, if you know what I mean. —Jon didn't, know what he meant. Until after a quick rerun of their conversation he got the gist of what he was saying as he kept talking—. I mean, we both can see other people and-

—Oh, _oh_ , no, I don't- That wasn't what I- That's not what I meant.

—I know! I know, but... you know. Just in case.

—Just... in case?

—Yeah... Just think about it, okay? —Jon looked at him again despite his embarrassment, and was met with this faint shade of pink that matched perfectly with the color of his lips, and it took him a second to realize that he, Jonathan Sims, managed to make Tim Stoker blush. It was an odd feeling.

—I thought you were supposed to be good at this.

He hasn't meant to blurt out, remembering all the people he supposedly flirted his way on to get information, and Tim looked at him with a comically raised eyebrow.

—I'm- I'm not- Look. —He held his hands in front of him to help him through his words—. This is not- I Am good at this. Just not the _feelings_ part of it, you know?

Yet another thing they had in common, some part that still could think thought, but omitted that trying to catch all the implied things that were surely wrapped in his friend's words. Jon wasn't very good with implications, and much less while drunk.

—Should we... ah... Talk about...

—God, no, I drank too much for that.—He laughed a bit, and Jon nodded a couple of times, not ready for that conversation in those conditions either.

They kept walking in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet and calm of Sasha's neighbourhood or at the very least trying to, as there were a million things swimming on Jon's head, too quick for him to try and catch up. Mostly thoughts of Sasha, Sasha's words, Sasha's gentle lips on his cheek, Tim's arms across his shoulder and Tim's face looking at him with a tender smile. And the warmth he irradiated at his side. It was very distracting.

—How did you get inside the house anyway?

—...What?

—In your story, you said you somehow broke into the house despite the guy hating your guts, but never answer when Sasha asked you how you got inside. —Tim looked at him, raised eyebrow and the ghost of a smile on his lips—. You said it was something ridiculous. I _need_ to know that story, Jon.

Jon had almost forgotten the fact that he told them that story, and swallowed down the surprise of him actually remembering that part. Tim grinned at him when he saw him consider it.

—Well, it was a bit complicated.

—Good thing we have a long way until your house, don't we?

**Author's Note:**

> And then when they got home Tim asked Jon if it would be too much for him if he kissed him right there, and I'll leave his answer to you u_u
> 
> Hope you liked it !!!


End file.
